Pizza Boy
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Its the summer after the trios fifth year at Hogwarts. Hermione and her sister orders pizza, and the Pizza boy turns out to be the one and only Boy Who Lived. What will happen? BTW Hermione's sister is apart of the Golden Trio.... HHR JE DG RLAV
1. Background Info

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, or settings, but i do own Hermione's sister character thing, and most of her family characters, so that's about it...

A/N: I dunno how i came up with this story but whatever lol. This of course is an hhr fic, there's some DG and maybe RLav... I dunno you'll just have to wait until write... lol sorry!

Summary: It's the summer after the Trio's** FIFTH YEAR **at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione is at home withher sister, Emma. They're parents are out and aren't comin back until the end of summer. The two sisters order pizza, and the Pizza Boy is Harry. What will Happen?

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Mione! Wake Up!" Emma, Hermione's sister, shook Hermione violently, while sounding very exasperated. Emma then got an idea and smirked, "Hermione! We're late for Transfiguration!"

"What!" Hermione screamed as she bolted up from her blue and white, queen sized bed. Hermione, quickly ran over to her walk- in- closet, slipped on her black, wool, robes and grabbed her bag.

Emma just sat on Hermione's bed watching her sister run into the washroom, while pulling a brush through her bushy hair. Actually to be truthful, Hermione's hair wasn't bushy, as it was in her first to the beginning of fourth year at Hogwarts, her hair had become wavy, and ended in nice locks of curls.

"Hmm, I wonder how long until you realize..." Emma mumbled to herself while giggling quietly.

"Realize what?" Hermione asked, after spitting out toothpaste into the sink.

Emma shook her head and walked over to Hermione's stereo and turned it on, "And Harry and Ron call you smart, you can be really slow sometimes Mione."

"What are you talking about, Emma..." Just then a look of realization spread across Hermione's pretty features.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD EMMA LYNN GRANGER!" Hermione yelled on the top of her lungs.

Emma just laughed and jumped onto Hermione's unmade bed, bolted into the washroom, and through another door, at the end off the washroom.

As Emma ran into her room, she locked the door leading into the washroom, which she just ran through, and jumped onto her nicely made bed, well not so nice anymore, but that's not the point.

Emma Lynn Granger, was Hermione's twin sister, Hermione was ten minutes older than her.

Emma and Hermione looked alike, well duh, but once again, that's not the point, Emma has wavy, dirty blonde, hair and hazel eyes, which had a light tint of green. She had a nice figure, thanks to basketball and quidditch, yes, Emma plays quidditch.

Hermione had light brown wavy/ curly hair, her eyes were a nice shade of chocolate brown, and she, also had a nice figure, probably because of lifting all those books that she reads. I'm just kidding; it's most likely to be because of the gym, that they had in their house, not to mind you the pool.

Let's just put it this way, both sisters, had about shoulder length hair, eyes that you could probably drown yourself in, and a wonderful figure, that had curves in all the right places.

Emma, to be truthful is nothing like her sister, except that they always get good grades, but Emma usually leaves her homework until the third to last day until its due to, well do it. Hermione on the other hand, will usually do it a week or something, before it's due. Emma loves to fly, and Hermione, doesn't because she's afraid of heights, go figure.

The two of them, love to go shopping, and pretty much do everything together. Ever since they were little, they have always been close to each other; they would take care of each other, and comfort each other.

When they were little, their parents always fought until, they had enough, and got divorced. Their dad, always left in the middle of the night, but usually came back, until that one night.

_That one Night_

(Some rainy season, midnight)

When little Emma had heard the door slam, she looked out her window to see her father leaving with his suitcase.

She let a tear roll down her cheek, and walked through the washroom door, that connected to her sister's room.

Hermione had heard the door slam too, so she walked out onto her balcony, to see her father getting into his car, and driving away. When she heard the bathroom door creak open, she turned around to see her little sister, in her little night dress crying.

"Mione, I don't think he's coming back this time..." Emma whispered to her sister, as she was enveloped into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," But inside, little Hermione, knew that that wasn't true, and let her tears fall. They didn't know how long they just sat on Hermione's bed crying, but eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms, protecting each other, from any other surprises.

_Back to Normal..._

Emma picked up a moving picture of Hermione, Harry, Ron, and herself sitting under the big oak tree and smiled at it, the four of them waved happily. Colin Creevey had taken this picture of them, and asked Emma if she wanted a copy.

Okay, before we get to far, just to tell you guys, Emma had transferred over to Hogwarts, in the trios fourth year, lets rewind back to that part.

_Beginning of Fourth Year..._

Happily, Hermione walked into the barrier that would bring her into the Wizarding world.

'Why on earth do we call it the Wizarding world, not the Magical world?' Hermione asked herself.

'Because, we already call it that, we either call it the Wizarding World and Magical World!' Another part of her brain argued.

"Whatever!" Hermione accidentally said out loud. 'Can't wait until they find out about Emma...'

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny who just walked up to her.

"Oh, Hey Ginny didn't see you there."

"Oh Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, in a joking way, "I feel so loved."

"Oh But you are," Draco said as he walked up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" Hermione said dumbly. She didn't know that Ginny and Draco were going out.

"Right, about that, yah... You wanna explain it to Hermione Drake?" Ginny asked Draco, or Drake, it's just a nickname.

"Oh," Draco said scratching his head, "You see, when Potter sent my dad to Azkaban, it brought my mother to a new light..." Draco started hesitating. "And so we went over to the Weasley's to apologize for all the nasty things we said and done to them. So ever since that, the Weasley's and Malfoy's have been getting along."

"Oh, well...Ginny, why didn't you tell me about you and Draco?" Hermione asked she was happy for the couple.

"Well..." Ginny blushed, "We were... Busy..."

Hermione giggled and said, "Okay, I'll take that, for now."

"So where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Right here Milady," Harry said taking Hermione's hand, kissing it.

Hermione blushed and played along, "Thank You kind sir."

The pair, just bursted out laughing and notice that Draco and Ginny were sitting on a near by bench, snogging the living day lights out of each other.

"Break it up you two love birds," Harry said while pulling Draco away from Ginny, While Hermione was pulling Ginny away from each other.

The two whined, which made Harry and Hermione roll their eyes.

"You guys are still young; you have a whole lifetime to snog!" Hermione said laughing along with Harry.

"Now lets go, or Ron will get annoyed!" Harry said pushing Draco and Ginny onto the train.

As they walked through the hallways, Harry and Draco noticed the Slytherins giving them odd looks. Who would think a Slytherin and Gryffindor were friends, especially Harry and Draco? Draco and Harry would give them death glares, which made them stop starring.

When they found the compartment, where Ron was in, they noticed he was eating a sandwich; there was lettuce, and mayonnaise all over his face and lap.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time, both were clearly disgusted.

"Yes! I don't eat while playing Quidditch!" Ron said defending himself.

"Ewww!" Harry groaned as Ron spat a piece of lettuce on to his lap, "And yes you do! You always eat during Quidditch, remember when you almost got hit in the head by the quaffel because you were to busy eating another sandwich?"

That caused the whole compartment to laugh, except for Ron who was pouting. Harry then flicked the piece of lettuce of his lap, causing it to land on Hermione.

"EWW!" Hermione shrieked, which made her jump up, stepping on Crookshanks tail. This made Crookshanks leap up, while hissing at Hermione, and landing on top of Draco's lap.

"OWW! Hermione, get your cat's nails out of my lap!" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Hermione got up, while making the piece of lettuce on her lap, roll off, landing onto Ginny's lap. Ginny had not notice this until Hermione had picked up Crookshanks and she let out a scream.

"Like really girls!" Harry and Draco said shaking their heads.

Draco picked up the piece of lettuce up and threw it back to Ron. "There, all done!"

"Ron don't you dare scream, it was your lettuce to start off with," Harry reasoned.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was pretty boring; all they did was play exploding snap, read, chess, and snack on junk food.

"Five minutes until we arrive to Hogsmeade, please change into your robes," A Seventh year girl said to the four as she opened the door. She was surprised to see that all four of them had already changed. "Okay, I guess you already did."

"Told you guys it would be more efficient if we changed first," Hermione said.

"Whatever you say Hermione," The other three replied. Hermione shook her head and grabbed her wand, which was lying on the floor.

The ride on the horseless carriages was uneventful, but that all changed when they reached the castle doors. They were lead into the great hall and were seated into there right full houses, Ginny and Draco gave each other a kiss and he left to the Slytherin table.

A little while after, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, with a line of first years. "When I call your name, please walk up here, I will then place this hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house."

As the line got smaller, Harry had noticed a girl that did not look like a first year, he also noticed, that there were actually many people that didn't look like they were in first year.

What Harry had not notice, was that the girl he saw, looked like Hermione, the only one who did was Hermione.

"Now we are finished sorting the first years, the transfer students are next, like i said to the first years, please walk up here, i will then place this hat on your head and you will be sorted." McGonagall said sternly.

"Hunter, Jake!" McGonagall called.

A tall nicely built boy, with dark brown hair, that had blonde at the tips, and bluish greenish eyes, walked up to the stool. Many girls had a dreamy look on their face, except for Hermione, she knew something they didn't.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled.

A loud round of applause broke the silence. A couple of girls and boys were called, until the last girl was called.

"Hey Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Yah?" Hermione answered, she had a feeling that she knew what Ron was going to ask.

"Is it just me or does she looks like Hermione?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

There was a couple of 'mhmm', 'yah' or 'sure does', until McGonagall opened her mouth, there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Granger, Emma!" McGonagall shouted with a stern smile on her face. The weird thing was that everybody else had gasped, except for Hermione who already knew that she had a sister and Dumbledore, who probably already knew, what doesn't he know?

Emma walked up to the three legged stool confidently and when McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it felt like everything had been muted. "Ahhh, another Granger huh?" The hat asked.

"Yes sir!" Emma answered proudly.

"Ahh, I see a lot of courage, Bravery, and Intelligence, I think you Belong in," just a split second before the Hat yelled out whatever he was going to yell out, everything had become un-muted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma happily stood up off of the stool and walked over to where Hermione was seated; all eyes in the Great Hall were on her.

"You got in Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled, while also hugging her sister.

The two girls hugged each other, and realized what they were doing; both then flushed a bright red and sat down.

Emma and Hermione both cleared their throats and giggled.

After Dumbledore had said his opening speech, with a wave of his hands, the Great Hall filled with food.

The Gryffindor table was just a little quieter than usual, just then, Ron said, "So Hermione, you gonna introduce us?"

"Err... Sure, you guys, this is my sister Emma..." Hermione said, unsure of what to say next.

All of a sudden, the table burst into greeting mode.

"Hi, I'm Ginny," Ginny said politely sticking out her hand.

Emma gladly took it and said, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Ginny then continued to say, "This is Harry, Ron, my brother, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, and the Creevey Brothers."

"Hey!" The newly introduced people greeted happily.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hi!" Emma said brightly. Ron was to busy stuffing his face to notice anything,

"Whff Arff Yoff?" Ron asked Emma with his mouthful.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Emma said stiffiling a laugh.

"Ron! Shut up, or swallow first, I think your grossing everyone out!" Harry said.

Ron then swallowed what ever he stuffed into his mouth and said, "I said, who are you?"

"Ron your not very polite-" Ginny started.

"-You would've heard what-" Neville finished... well sorta finished for Ginny.

"Hermione had said you're such a Pig!" Ginny finished.

"I am not a pig!" Ron said while picking up a drumstick.

"Guys! It's alright, Ron, this is my sister Emma," Hermione said laughing at her friends.

_Back to Normal..._

Ever since then, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and herself, had been the best of friends.

All of a sudden, Emma heard the doorknob on the bathroom door rattle. Emma laughed and yelled, "I locked the door, there's no way you're going to be able to kill me!"

Emma laughed at Hermione when she noticed that she walked away from the door. What Emma didn't know was that she left the main door leading into her room unlocked.

Emma then turned on her bed so she was facing her window. Emma was slowly drifting to sleep when she heard the door open, but before she could do anything, she was laughing so hard.

Hermione had crept into Emma's lime green and blue room, how smart was she to lock the bathroom door, but not her other door? Hermione then took her chance, when Emma's back was turned to pounce on top of her; Hermione then tickled the living daylights out of her.

"HAHA! Hermione! Stop!" Emma shrieked between gasps of breath.

"Never! You made me get up to early!" Hermione whined.

"I... Did... Not! It...Was...Noon!" Emma laughed slash talked slash breathed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Nothing!" Emma yelled as she flipped her dearest sister over and tickled her, "Pay Back Time!"

The tickling war ended after the both of them had tears in there eyes and both of there ribs felt like they were about to break.

"Let's go for a swim, it's to hot!" Emma said as she helped Hermione stand up.

"Alright, I'll race yah, first one to get their swim suits on, and get into the pool win!" Hermione yelled as she bolted to her room.

"You're on!" Emma yelled after her sister.

* * *

Wow, longest Chapter ever lol.

Please Read and review, flames are welcome! But they do suck!

Cynthia


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I own squishy, translation nothing except the plot lol.

A/N: Five Reviews... Pretty good, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... ROCK ON! Last Chapter was background Info, this chapter, you'll learn more about Jake Hunter... Ohhhhh LA LA LA... HAHAHA I'm Weird lol... Yes, Harry will show up soon...-Laughs evilly- HAHAHHAA lol... Sorry I'm on Weird mood today

Last Time...

"Let's go for a swim, it's to hot!" Emma said as she helped Hermione stand up.

"Alright, I'll race yah, first one to get their swim suits on, and get into the pool wins!" Hermione yelled as she bolted to her room.

"You're on!" Emma yelled after her sister.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

Emma quickly rummaged through her closet, it was also a walk in; while throwing clothes all over the floor, she was looking for her bikini.

"UHHH! Where is it?" Emma groaned. Emma then remembered that she had left it at her friend, Leah's house.

"Oh Shit!" Emma cursed under her breath. She quickly forgot about her bikini, and slipped on light pink Billabong short shorts, and a pink t- shirt that said Stinky Ass in the back, in white letters.

Emma then quickly bolted out her room and slid down the spiral stairs, on the banister. When she landed at the bottom of the stairs, she ran on the honey oak colored, hardwood floor, through the kitchen, and out the back door, leading into the huge backyard.

When I say huge, I mean HUGE; they're backyard was about the size of two and a half Great Halls at Hogwarts, not counting the house.

Emma then ran and then jumped into the pool with a huge SPLASH! Just then Emma felt something grab her leg and she let out a scream.

When Emma was about to let out another scream, she realized that it was only Hermione. Hermione was wearing a baby blue bikini, which had pink Hawaiian Flowers on it.

"Oh My God! You scared me!" Emma laughed holding her heart.

Hermione just laughed and said, "Well I guess my job here is done. Oh and look, I WIN!"

Emma stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Where's your bikini?" Hermione asked, while taking her hair out of her face.

"Yah, I sorta forgot it at Leah's place, that's why i took so long."

"I think Harry and Ron are rubbing off on you," Hermione teased.

"Probably," Emma said as she dove underwater.

Hermione's and Emma's backyard was wonderful. If you were standing on the deck, where Emma was standing before she jumped into the water, the first thing you would probably notice was the wonderful scenery. You would see a brilliant shade of green, from the nicely cut grass and probably from the forest trees. Then you would see a humongous pool, which was made of marble, then a hot tub in the corner. After that, you would most likely hear the sound of water splashing, that's because of the water fall that was connected to the pool. The waterfall was made of rocks and pretty much every thing a waterfall is made of.

"It's to quiet... I need music..." Emma whined, as she got out of the pool and walked over to the stereo, which was beside the hot tub.

Just then, a boy with dark brown hair with blonde at the end, and bluish greenish eyes, opened the gate. It was the one and only Jake Hunter.

Jake was a close family friend, Jake and Emma were very good friends, until Emma had walked in on Jake and Shelby, Emma's worst enemy, on a full make out session. From that day on, Emma tried to stay away from Jake as much as possible.

Shelby is the biggest life ruiner there is, Shelby, some how found out that Emma had a big thing for Jake, and so being the bitch she is, she got Jake to go out with her. She was also a witch, she was someone like Draco, instead a girl, wait, she is Draco, in a girl form. How blind is Jake? Emma would never forget that night; she cried her eyes out, until she couldn't cry anymore. But the thing is Emma and Shelby also used to be great friends that's probably why it hurt even more.

"Hey Jake!" Hermione greeted happily. At the last word in Hermione's sentence, Emma turned around so fast that she fell into the pool.

Hermione let out a scream as a whole bunch of water splashed her. Emma quickly resurfaced and turned a wonderful shade of red.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked concerned.

"I-I'm Fine... Thanks," Emma stuttered. All Emma could hear was the giggling behind her, coming from no one other than Hermione.

"Um... Oh right! Leah told me to give this to you," Jake said handing Emma something grey and pink, she was guessing it was her bikini. And as usual, she was right.

"Erm... Thanks, I think I'll go change into this now..." Emma said as she turned another shade of red, and quickly stalked inside.

**Inside the Grangers Home with Emma...**

"Emma honey, I have to leave tonight to Africa because of some problems over there," Katie, Emma and Hermione's mom said.

Katie was a person who worked for the President or something like that, and she had to leave most of the time so Emma and Hermione were used to it.

"Alright mom, when you coming back?" Emma asked as she went into the fridge and got out a can of pop.

"I'm afraid not until the end of this month, so I guess i can't drive you to Kings Cross, I'm Sorry."

"Okay, I have to change into this," Emma said referring to her bikini.

"Okay, would you and Hermione like Pizza? I have to go at four, so I won't have time to make dinner," Katie said while going over to the phone.

"Ummm sure, can you please tell them to deliver it, and can you tell Hermione that you're leaving?" Emma asked and looked at the clock. "Umm... You have about forty five minutes until you leave."

"Don't worry about it, I'm already packed, and yes I'll tell Hermione" Katie said as she dialed Panago, the Pizza place. "Go on, get changed."

"Alright mom, love yah!" Emma said as she walked out of the tiled kitchen into the hardwood living room and up the white, carpeted stairs to her room.

When Emma put on her Bikini, she picked out some jeans, and a navy blue shirt that said Hot Stuff, it was written in flames, to put over her bikini.

After Emma finished pulling on her clothes she brushed her hair, and went downstairs.

'Why the hell did i put on jeans and a t-shirt?' Emma asked herself. 'I think my brains in over load. Stupid Jake...'

**Outside with Hermione, Right after Emma left...**

Hermione got out of the pool and wrapped a white towel around her body, and walked over to the grass and sat next to Jake.

"Is something wrong Jake?" Hermione asked, he was all quiet and acting weird.

"Huh? Oh... well, I was just wondering... If- Is- Err..." Jake said stuttering.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"Okay," Jake took a deep breath, "Is it just me or is Emma avoiding me? Cause ever since I started going out with Shelby, Emma hasn't been talking to me, she's been avoiding me... it sorta hurts to know your best friend is avoiding you."

"Ughhh...I can't answer that," Hermione said quietly, while putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Jake asked confused.

Hermione sighed and said really fast, "Because..."

"What?" Jake was clueless.

"Here's my advice, if you want to know why then watch Shelby carefully, then you will know why, and if you want to know more, go ask the person who's avoiding you. I promised her i wouldn't tell anyone, especially you, but i think you deserve to know that much," Hermione said, she didn't want to tell Jake anything else, it wasn't her place to.

"Okay..." Jake said sadly.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go into the pool."

"Okay," right after Jake had said that, he picked Hermione up by the side and threw her in.

"AHHH!"

**Emma **

When Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, she didn't feel like talking to Jake so she walked out the front door.

As Emma walked out of the house, she saw Shelby, 'Awww! Great another thing to ruin my day.'

"Hey Emma!" The snobby little life ruiner greeted fakely.

"Leave me alone!" Emma shouted as she sat on the steps trying very hard to ignore Shelby.

"Why should I? Are you still sad that i have a boyfriend and you don't? Well tough luck, cause you'll never get a boyfriend, your to damn fugly to get one," Shelby retorted.

Emma ignored what the stupid cow and looked out into the distance.

"What? Your not gonna say anything? Well then, I guess what i said was true!" Shelby shouted after her.

"I don't see what Jake sees in you, your one little snobby rich girl who thinks you can get any guy, well, it's not true, there are actually guys who aren't blind!" Emma yelled. She didn't want to insult Jake but he was one blind jerk.

"You're right, Jake is blind, he's blind because he's actually friends with you and your family! Your one filthy little Mudblood!" Shelby yelled.

What both girls didn't know was that Jake was standing behind the gate listening to the girl's argument. The only reason Jake was standing behind the gate was because, when he heard Shelby's voice, he was about to greet her, when he heard all the insulting stuff she had said to Emma. He could recognize Emma's voice from anywhere.

Jakes blood had started to boil when Shelby started the whole thing, and when Emma walked away, she still kept insulting her. Jake had enough when Shelby called Emma a Mudblood. Jake was about to walk out and give Shelby a piece of his mind when he heard.

"Hey there baby, why are you yelling?" It was a guy's voice.

"Because this loser is talking to me," Shelby said pointing at Emma.

"Awww, let me make it better," The guy said as he kissed Shelby.

"WHAT! You're cheating on Jake?" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him," Shelby said rudely.

Jake threw the gate open and said, "But I do know."

"Jake!" The two girls said in unison. Hermione hurriedly rushed out of the house, she was inside getting drinks, and saw Jake leaving.

" Shelby, we're over, and don't ever talk to Emma like that again!" and with that Jake left.

"Jake!" Emma called after him.

"Leave me alone Emma!" Jake yelled back.

"You Whore!" Emma shouted at Shelby and ran after Jake.

"Emma!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to her sister.

"What?" Emma asked turning around to face Hermione.

"I think you should let him think first, let's give him sometime. We'll invite him over tonight." Hermione said as she took Emma's hand and pulled her back into the backyard.

"Okay," Emma said glumly

"Come on little sis cheer up, he'll get over it," Hermione said hugging her sister.

"Alright."

"Lets go inside, and you can take out all your anger on comfort food," Hermione said laughing.

Emma smiled and said, "Thanks Mione, you always know what to say."

Hermione gave Emma a quick smile and dragged her sister inside.

* * *

Okay, that's chapters done... 

Nothing happened again... Sorry -Smiles Sheepishly-

All I know is next chap Harry's gonna show up and there's gonna be a Party!

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

Cynthia


	3. Together at last!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews...

Disclaimer: I own nothing JK. Rowling owns everything that you recognize. I also don't own the song You'll think of Me by Keith Urban and I also don't own She's No You by Jesse McCartney, Keith and Jesse do obviously...

THANK YOU for Your Patients!

This is so lame! There is nothing interesting about this... Disclaimer thingy... lol sorry for that outburst... I was just bored lol OPPS…

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Emma shrieked as Hermione brought down a make up case.

"Um... Just a little girl stuff," Hermione said innocently.

"I am not wearing make up! I refuse to!" Emma said loudly as Hermione walked up to her holding a stick of lipstick.

"Aww, come on Emma, it'll be fun!"

"Since when do you put on make up? Oh that's right-" Emma smirked at the next thing she said, "When you started to fall for Mr. Potter... is that right?"

Hermione blushed furiously, "It is not!"

"Mione, I'm your sister, i should know, i have a right to, it's not like I'm going to tell him. What are the chances that he'll walk up to our door ri-" Emma was interrupted by the doorbell.

"It's not him! It's the Pizza Guy!" Emma hissed.

Hermione just shook her head and handed Emma the money.

Emma opened the door and looked at Hermione, then said, "See, it's not Harry. So how much do I owe for the pi- HARRY!"

Hermione rushed to the door and saw Emma's jaw literally on the floor, and Harry just had a surprised look on his face, mixed with a glint of amusement. "Harry!"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he ran up to hug Hermione.

"Erm... Guys, can I get a little air?" Emma asked; she was in between the hug.

Harry and Hermione bursted out laughing and let go of Emma. "Thanks, it's good to see you Harry!"

"It's good to see you guys too," Harry said as he gave both of them a hug.

"Erm... I'll leave you guys alone, I have to go get Jake anyways, Bye! Oh right, here's the money for the pizza!" Emma said as she left the two.

**Emma**

"Well, wasn't that a coincidence?" Emma asked herself. Emma walked across the street to Jakes house.

'Hmm... Now what?' Emma asked herself. 'Ring the doorbell!' Another part of Emma hissed. 'Um... I'll call him instead!' 'No! Ring the doorbell!' Emma turned and was about to walk back to her house until she heard the sound of a guitar in the backyard.

"Uh Oh, this is so not good!" Emma said to herself as she walked towards the gate. Half of Emma wanted to run back home, and the other half wanted to go over to Jake and comfort him, she didn't know what to do, until she heard his singing.

"**_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life._**" Jake sang softly.

"Hey Jake," Emma greeted quietly.

"Hey..." Jake said sadly, his voice sounded dead.

"Ermm... Are you all right?" Emma asked as she crouched down to look at Jake's face, he was sitting on the edge of his hot tub.

"No, not really," Jake smiled, it wasn't just a regular smile though, it was a grateful smile.

"I knew that, i just had to ask," Emma smiled back.

Jake just smiled and started to play his guitar.

"**_They gotta a lot of girls who know they got it going on  
But nothin's ever a comparison to you  
Now can you see that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do._**"

**Hermione and Harry after Emma leaves**

"Harry, can you stay?" Hermione asked as the two sat on the couch.

"Umm," Harry looked at his watch, "I have to go soon, and maybe I can come back later?"

"Yah, that'll be great, Emma, Jake, and I were planning to throw a pool party, tonight, maybe you could come," Hermione said seductively.

"I might just do that," Harry said quietly as he leaned closer into Hermione.

Just then Harry's phone rang; Harry sighed and picked up, "Hello? (Pause) Umm... Yah sure, I'll be right there. (Pause) Alright, see you later."

"Umm Hermione, I have to go, I'll call you if I can make it," Harry said as he hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione called after him.

**Emma and Jake**

"**_She's no you  
(They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on)  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
(Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want)  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
(And she's she's no you, girl)_**"

Jake put down his guitar and stared into Emma's Hazel eyes; he then cupped her cheek with his hand. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head against his hand.

Jake then leaned down and captured his lips with hers; some how Emma's arms found their way around Jake's neck, and Jake's hands were pretty occupied them selves.

No! Not that way, one of his hands was on the small of her back and the other was cupping her cheek, sheesh some people.

Just then Jake lost his balance and pulled both Emma and himself into the hot tub. Jake smiled sheepishly and said, "Well it was about time we breathe."

Emma just laughed and pulled Jake out of the warm water. "Come on Jake, I think we should get back to my place, but first I need to send a letter to the Weasley's, and no Jake, its not about us, it's my plan..."

Jake laughed and took Emma's hand and pulled her inside his house.

"There all done," Emma turned around and smiled at Jake.

Jake just stared at Emma with passion, and a hint of amusement, "Do you think that'll work, I mean your plan?"

"Umm... I dunno, but we'll have to see, but i do know one thing, they'd make a great couple," Emma laughed.

"To true!" Jake agreed and placed his hands around Emma's waist, and the new couple walked out the front door.

* * *

Okay, that chapter was crappy, but hey, at least I got one of the couple's together lol.

Any who lets just get to the reviews and flames okay?

Cynthia

P.S. REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. Plan Double H

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had homework, is it really my fault? Oh fine, it was my fault too, but what ever! Thank You for all the reviews! lol i didn't get many but hey that's all good, at least i got some!

Okay so what's Emma planning? I dunno, just read and find out, my fingers have a mind of its own, what ever it types, goes! lol jk but whatever! How many times have i said whatever? Jeeze! lol

Disclaimer (Boring and Stupid as usual!): I do NOT own Harry Potter, or his friends. If i did, do you think i would be typing the disclaimer? But i do own the plot... YAY!

Here Goes Chapter Four!

* * *

Chapter Four (It said up there!)-

Jake lead the way to Emma and Hermione's house, when they heard a faint 'pop', even if it was just a faint 'pop', it still signaled someone apparating.

Emma and Jake whipped around to see four teenagers and an adult. The adult man, and two of the teenagers, a boy and a girl, had flaming red hair.

Emma and Jake quickly recognized the three as Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny Weasley; they were easily recognized by their flaming red hair.

Ginny has brown eyes, and can make anyone new, feel comfortable; she is also the youngest in her family. Ginny is a year younger than Ron, Emma, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Jake, and Lavender.

Ron has blue eyes, and is the youngest male in his family. Ron also is very protective over Ginny, especially when she dates; wonder what he was like when he found out that Ginny was dating Draco?

Standing beside Ginny, was a young man, a teenager of course, with slick blonde hair, that was gelled back, and grayish- bluish eyes, known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco once was an arch enemy to Emma, Hermione, Jake, Harry and all of the Weasley's. But now Draco was one of their best friends, this all changed because Draco had proven to the group that he was on their side, not the Dark Lords or his fathers side. He did this by becoming a spy for them, and helped in the (supposed to be) final battle, but Voldemort had escaped. I guess the apple tends to fall far from the tree, sometimes.

Beside Ron, was Lavender, she has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She is currently dating Ron, for about a year.

"Hello Emma, Jake! I should get going, the Ministry is hectic!" Mr. Weasley told Emma and Jake.

"Alright, thanks for helping us!" Emma said sweetly.

"No problem Emma, have fun kids!" Mr. Weasley bided.

"Bye!" The four teenagers chorused, just before Mr. Weasley apparated away.

"Emma!" Ginny cried as she hugged Emma.

"Ginny! How are you?" Emma asked as she was released from the hug.

"I'm good! How are you?" Ginny asked looking very excited.

"I'm great!"

"I can't believe were going to go through this!" Ginny said excitedly and rocked back and forth on her feet.

Emma laughed and said, "I know! We just to have to make sure that they don't find out!"

Ron gave the two girls an odd look and asked, "What are you two talking about? Hope who don't find out about what?"

Lavender, Ginny and Emma stared at Ron in disbelief and Lavender said giving him a quizzical look, "Ron! Haven't you been listening?"

Ron just gave her a blank look and smiled sweetly and innocently.

"I guess not," Lavender said softly, melting at Ron's smile.

"Well, Emma has planned to get Harry and Hermione together-" Draco started.

Then Jake budded in, "-They've been ogling over each other for to long!"

"We all know they're fit for each other, it's about time we do something," Emma finished, then added, "I mean, the way they look at each other and... everything!"

Ron stared at Emma, Jake, Ginny, Lavender, and Draco like they were crazy then said, "It's so crazy it just might work!"

The four just laughed and started walking towards Emma's house. The three guys were at the back and the three girls were at the front.

"So Emma, who's the lucky guy?" Lavender asked giggling.

Ginny and Emma giggled and then said, "Jake."

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Ginny shouted.

Emma put a hand in front of Ginny's mouth and hissed, "Loud enough!"

"Who's cute together?" Jake asked innocently.

Emma blushed and stared at Ginny.

"Oh, we were just asking who Emma's lucky guy is, and it turned out to be you... You guy's are cute together!" Lavender exclaimed thinking about Ginny's words.

Jake and Emma laughed, Emma was still a little crimson and said, "Thanks."

Ginny laughed and noticed that Emma's hand was still over her mouth, "Geff youff hanf off myff facff!"

"What was that Ginny?" Lavender asked laughing.

Ginny sighed and stuck out her tongue.

"Ewww!" Emma shrieked.

Ginny and Lavender just laughed and Emma just stared at her hand. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well I couldn't get your hand off my mouth," Ginny said clutching her stomach, from laughing to hard.

"You could've asked," Lavender suggested still giggling at Emma, who was looking at her hand.

Ginny stopped walking and said, "I did!"

"Sure..." Emma said sarcastically, while lacing her hands with Jakes.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Behind the three girls and well Jake, was Draco and Ron. Ron stared at the girl's backs and said, "For fifteen years of my life, I've been trying to figure out girls, now i think it's just a lost cause."

Draco laughed and said, "You got that right!"

Then Ron added as an after thought, "Women, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em!"

The six good friends walked up to the veranda of the Granger's house and waited for Emma to open the door. "Let's get plan Double H Started!"

"Do you even know what plan A is?" Ginny asked.

"Erm… No, but if destiny or fate helps us, this will work out!" Emma said.

"So you mean we're going to wing it?" Ron asked.

"Possibly," Emma said smirking.

"That is not how I expected the sister of Miss. Hermione Granger to act," Lavender said laughing.

"Shush! Now come on!"

The five friends laughed at Emma's excitement and said, "Alright, let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Took yah long enough Emma," Hermione said laughing as Emma opened the door.

"Well, I had to wait for our guests to come didn't I?" Emma asked as she welcomed her friends into her home.

Even though Emma couldn't see Hermione, she knew she was raising an eyebrow, "Guest?"

"Indeed," Draco said walking into the living room where Hermione was sitting on the couch. Right after Draco entered the living room, Ginny, Lavender, Ron and Jake, quickly followed. Emma was in the kitchen getting some drinks.

The Granger's living room was amazing, there are four couches, made with black leather, there were two couches made for three to four people to sit on, the other one, was a love seat, and the last one was just an arm chair.

The Grangers also had a Big Screen TV and a nice fireplace. And just to complete the cozy living room, there was a book shelf, coffee table, and a nice white, fluffy, rug in the middle of the living room floor.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione said happily.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said as he enveloped her into a hug.

"Why are you guys here?" Hermione asked smiling, and telling them all to sit.

"Well..." Draco said thinking, "We missed you two, and decided to visit you guys."

"Haha, no really!" Hermione asked with a friendly smile.

"Really!" Ginny, Ron, and Lavender said supporting Draco's answer.

"Hey Hermione, where's Harry?" Emma asked entering the room, with seven cans of Coca Cola, and quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, he had to go deliver some more pizza, he said he'll try to make it tonight," Hermione answered.

"Harry? He's here?" Draco asked.

"No, he was our Pizza Boy, it was just like **_fate_** brought him here," Emma said emphasizing the word 'fate'.

Everybody gave each other knowing looks and looked at Hermione, while Emma handed out the pop.

"What do you guy's wanna do?" Lavender asked as she opened the can of coke; she was sitting on Ron's lap.

"How about a tour of your guys' backyard? Last time we came here, we only had time to look inside your house," Ginny asked, who was sitting on the couch leaning onto Draco.

"Alright, but there isn't much to see..." Hermione said with a dazed look on her face. Everybody was a couple now, well except for Emma, but that'll change soon.

"Hermione?" Emma said snapping her fingers in Hermione's face.

"Hmm? What?" Hermione asked coming out of her daze.

"Are you alright? You had this weird dreamy expression on your face," Emma said sitting beside Hermione with a look of concern in her eyes. Emma was also sitting on top of Jake, their hands laced together.

Hermione gave Emma a warm smile and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Are you and Jake an item now?"

"Yes they are," Draco said smiling at the new couple, "Why don't you go rest? Emma can give us a tour," Draco said kindly.

Hermione was about to argue when Emma said, "Go! You've been over worked... well sorta, but still Hermione; I don't want you to get sick, what will I do if you're sick?"

"There's no use in fighting with you is there?" Hermione asked smiling.

"No, I'm just as stubborn as you," Emma and Hermione laughed.

"You know, the more you think about it Emma does have a point," Jake said wisely.

"And what is that Mr. Hunter?" Hermione asked.

"I bet Ron can even answer that question!" Ginny said playfully.

Ron looked at Ginny and asked, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

The whole room burst into laughter and a while after it died down, Lavender said, "What she means is, this time you could even answer the question."

"Oh, well i think Jake is absolutely right!" Ron said having a nice grin plastered onto his face.

"Indeed, I mean for one thing, you guys are twins!" Ginny pointed out.

Then Lavender added, "And you two are sisters, you guys also have a sweet personality."

"Yah, but the only thing that is different is that, Emma loves to fly, and Hermione doesn't," Draco said smiling.

"But who cares, they are both wonderful people!" Harry exclaimed leaning against the couch.

Everybody looked at Harry and then Emma said brightly, "Hey Harry!"

"Hey you guys!" Harry greeted all of them.

"Hey Harry, can you do me a favor?" Emma asked sweetly.

Harry smiled and said, "That depends, with what?"

"Please bring Hermione to bed, I think she's getting sick," Emma placed a hand on Hermione's fore head and added for effect, "She is a little warm."

"Emma! I'm not a child!" Hermione said punching her sister in the arm playfully.

Jake, who caught on, that this was apart of 'Plan Double H' said, "Come on Harry, she won't listen to any of us, but we all now she'll listen to you!"

Everybody had smirks on their face, but Ron who was about to say something when Draco stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Ron groaned.

Ginny, Draco, Jake, and Emma gave Ron death glares, and he immediately shut up.

Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "Come on Hermione, I'll tuck you in!" Harry said smiling. Harry extended his hand and Hermione took it, the two walked up the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

Alright that Chapter is finished YAY! lol

And once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait!

Please review! I love them, even if they are flames!

Cynthia


	5. Hogwarts Letters

A/N: Once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, i just started a new Story, so it's not really my fault. Okay once again it is lol, but I've been trying to update.

Disclaimer: I own the plot! YAY for me! JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his friends, except for Emma and Jake. Umm... If there is a song in this chapter, I do not own it, some band or singer does!

Here I go again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you accept my apology. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Chapter 5- 

"That was an awesome plan Emma!" Draco exclaimed.

Emma grinned and said, "Thanks, but with the help of Jake, it was easier, thank god you're one smart cookie!"

Jake laughed and asked innocently, "Then do I deserve a reward?"

Emma giggled, "Ermm... Maybe, we'll find out."

"You guys are so cute!" Ginny and Lavender said in unison.

Emma and Jake laughed. While Ron and Draco pretended to barf in a corner.

"I don't really feel like swimming now, I'm sorta tired," Lavender said cuddling up against Ron.

"Yeah me neither, we can go swimming tomorrow, if that's okay with you guys," Emma announced.

"Sounds good, let's go watch movies and pig out instead!" Draco exclaimed.

"Alright!" Emma laughed, "Become FATTIES."

"FATTIES WILL RULE!" Everyone shouted in unsion.

Just then a sound of an owl tapping on a window made Emma turned around. Emma looked at the owl and thought, 'Who would be sending mail now?'

Emma walked over to the kitchen window and opened it. A nice little brown and white, barn owl flew in and landed on the kitchen counter. Emma picked up an owl treat and gave it to the little owl. "Hogwarts letters? They shouldn't be here in at least a month," Emma mumbled.

"What is it?" Ginny asked walking into the nicely tiled kitchen.

"A letter from Hogwarts, I don't know why there here so early..." Emma answered.

"What's taking so long guys?" Draco asked, and then in came Ron, Jake, and Lavender.

"Umm... Hogwarts letters," Emma said for the third time.

"Well open it," Jake encouraged.

Emma took his word and opened the letter, "Oh my god!" Emma gasped.

"What?" The five teenagers asked.

"We're allowed to use magic!" Emma exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"What? Why" Lavender asked confused.

"Umm... Hang on," Emma said continuing to read the letter. "Dumbledore says time will tell all, and says that Draco might know something and that's it."

"Draco, what aren't you telling us?" Ginny asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"That's Dumbledore, 'Time will tell all' great!" Ron groaned.

"Okay, well you know what a prophecy is right? Well there was one made for both Harry and Voldemort, actually i think everybody has one. Anyway, well Voldemort is trying to find it, but the thing is someone already broke it." Draco said walking back into the Granger's living room.

Emma had a quizzical look on her face, "And what does this have to do with-..." Emma had then been hit with a conclusion. "The only way to know what a prophecy says, is to break it, once you do, tells you what inside it, right?"

"Yes!" Draco answered.

"Then, if this prophecy was made for Harry and Voldemort, then the message is some clue or way to defeat him or... Harry..." Emma said slowly then revised what she had just said.

"Exactly... except i hate the 'Defeat Voldemort... or Harry...'" Draco said simply, "But there's another thing to it, in very, very small letters, on the prophecy, there were each and every one of our names. But one thing I can't figure out is that Hermione, Jake and Emma's names are right beside Harry's, in the same size letters as his."

"So what you're trying to say is Draco that Jake, Hermione, and I have a part in this, well we all do, but we have a bigger part?" Emma asked her face emotionless from shock.

"Umm... Yeah, but that's all i know," Draco said sighing.

"Wait!" Emma said loudly, causing a few people to jump, "Who broke it, and did they hear what it said?"

"Umm... I have no clue... and most likely they would've heard it," Draco said rubbing his face with his hands.

A look of surprise then crossed Jake's face, "I think I have an idea why Dumbledore let us use magic outside school... What if something is bound to happen this summer, something bad like death eaters, and like the war?"

"I dunno, but that's an idea, a creepy idea," Draco answered wearily.

"Do you think we should tell Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

Emma laughed softly and said, "No duh! But we'll let her sleep, we'll tell her tomorrow, and we'll tell Harry when he comes down."

"And that'll be now?" Ginny said looking at the stairs.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Tell me what Emma?" Then came a male voice from the stairs.

"Umm... Tell you that we're allowed to use magic outside of school..." Emma said with a smile.

"And?" Harry asked, knowing more was behind Emma's answer.

So Emma, Draco, and Jake took turns explaining to Harry what they had just discussed a little bit ago. "Wow," was all that came out of Harry.

"Yeah, but we don't know for sure..." Draco said afterwards.

"I know, but it sounds like a good explanation," Harry said.

"Umm... But I heard that even if you have your name... never mind." Emma said slowly and carefully.

"What Emma, tell us..." Ron pleaded.

"Okay, not to make matters worse but, I heard or more like read that even if you have your name on a prophecy, it doesn't matter the size of the name. As long as your name is on it, then you have a big part in it, but what i can't figure out is why it has our name on it, not just Harry's. No offense Harry. You guys know what i mean right?"

Harry smiled at Emma and said, "I understand."

The room was silent until Ginny broke it saying, "I think the best way to just be on the safe side, is all to stay in one room, together," Ginny announced.

Emma gave Ginny a soft smile and said, "I think that is the best idea, just in case. It's better to be safe then sorry and I'm sorta freaked out about this."

Jake came up to Emma and said, "There's nothing to worry about, you have us guys to protect you, all of you girls are protected by us men!" He then wrapped his arm around her waist.

All the girls in the room laughed and said all together, "You men are to full of yourselves!"

Lavender then asked, "Okay, what about Hermione?"

Emma turned around in her chair and looked at Harry, "Pwease Hawwy!" Emma said in a baby voice.

Harry laughed and pinched Emma's cheeks, "Alright."

"Ow!" Emma said rubbing her cheeks.

Harry just laughed as he descended up the stairs.

Emma just then shivered. "Cold?" Jake asked.

"No just a little freaked out," Emma said cuddling closer to Jake.

"Umm... Emma is it just me or is it cold in here?" Ginny asked.

"Ughh..." Emma looked at Jake then Draco, "I think it's just you."

"Alright, so where are we staying?" Harry asked with a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"Umm... Follow me," Emma said as she got off of Jake and walked down a hallway, which separated the kitchen and living room.

"Hmm... Where is that door?" Emma mumbled. She then walked a little bit more and stopped where there were two portraits of a family picture. Emma then knocked in between the two pictures and a low rumbling sound was made. Surprisingly Hermione didn't even stir. There was then a doorknob and Emma placed her hand on it and turned it.

"Welcome to Hermione and mine's getaway, well not exactly, but this is where we hang out when we just wanna be alone you know?" It was a rhetorical question, a question that is not supposed to be answered.

The eight teenagers walked into the room, and six teenagers gasped. "Whoa!" Draco and Ginny gasped.

The room was huge! It was about the size of the Gryffindor Common Room. In the farthest corner of the room were a pool table, and an air hockey table. Across from the game area, was a fireplace with a curved couch around it, beside the couch was a little coffee table with a cordless phone on top. Right across from that, was the bathroom, fully equipped with a bathtub/ shower, toilet (no duh!), and sink, the usual stuff.

If you were standing at the entrance, stare straight ahead, you would see four couches that you could turn into a bed (what a coincidence), and a bookshelf. In front of the couches was a big oval shaped rug and then a humungous flat screen T.V. Beside the flat screen, on its left was a big fridge, and on its right side, there was a computer. The floor was hardwood, the same color and type as the one in the entrance.

"Okay, I'll explain everything later, I just need you four guys to help set the bed, please," Emma asked sweetly.

"Anything for you lil sis!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Harry and Ron sometimes called Emma their little sister because well that's how they always thought of Emma. But Harry and Hermione on the other hand, was a different story.

Emma laughed and said, "Thanks big bro's!"

Harry walked over to the curved couches and placed Hermione on it gently. Emma then walked over to a switch over top of the fireplace and turned it on, the fireplace then burst into flames. "Toasty!" Lavender exclaimed sitting beside Hermione's sleeping form.

"Indeed!" Emma agreed and giggled when she saw Ginny leaning against Lavender sleeping.

"I think she's a little tir-"

"Ommff!" Ron sounded as he tripped over a bar that was on the ground. Which sort of caused a domino effect, Harry, Jake, and Draco then fell on top of Ron.

"Ughhh..." Ron groaned. "Draco get off!"

"I'm off..." Draco said as he got up.

"Wha?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

Emma laughed even harder with Hermione's expression. "Hey there sleepy head!"

"Hey yourself!" Hermione said as she got rid of the sleep in her eyes. "Whoa! Why are we in here?"

Emma sighed and thought, 'Great! I have to explain it again...' But before Emma even opened her mouth, Lavender took the liberty in doing the explaining.

"So that's why we're here," Lavender said.

Hermione had a shocked expression on her face, "Okay, that's just creepy!"

"I know!" Emma and Lavender agreed.

"Hey 'Mione, you finally up!" Harry teased.

Hermione hit Harry in the arm playfully and said, "Shut it Potter, don't make me hurt you!"

"Like you could 'Mione... Erm... wait what you did to Draco in third year... Erm... okay I won't mess with you," Harry said laughing.

Hermione laughed then said, "That's right Potter!"

"Hey Emma, where's the blankets and stuff?" Ron asked walking up to the group.

"Umm... There's blanket and such in a closet by the bookshelf, here I'll go get it," Emma said getting up.

Emma walked over to the walk in closet and looked for some blankets and pillows.

"So do I get a reward now?" Jake asked innocently walking closer to Emma.

Emma giggled again and said, "I guess so."

The two closed the gap between them and gave each other a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

Chapter 5 is finish, it's pretty good, what do you think? Tell me if you Review! 

Cynthia


End file.
